1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting module and a lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
A light-emitting module such as a light-emitting diode utilizes a semiconductor light-emitting element that emits light. Recently, the configuration capable of improving light-emitting efficiency by providing a plurality of convex portions on the surface of the semiconductor light-emitting element is known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-86835 (pages 1-6, FIGS. 1-13). The plurality of convex portions is arranged in the shape of grid in shorter periods than light wavelength. In addition, the plurality of convex portions is formed by etching the surface of the semiconductor light-emitting element. For this etching, a resist pattern corresponding to the plurality of convex portions is used as an etching mask.
To form a resist pattern having shorter periods than light wavelength, it is necessary to write the pattern on a resist film, e.g., by an electron beam lithography method. However, in an exposure process performed by the electron beam lithography method, it is difficult to write a large quantity of patterns at a time in some cases. Therefore, a high cost was conventionally required in some cases when desiring to produce a semiconductor light-emitting element having high light-emitting efficiency.